Sa-iki Classes
The following are lists of classes in Sa-iki University and descriptions for each of them. First Year Classes Almost all First Year classes in Sa-iki are year long. There are a few classes that are a semester long. All First Years are required to have a minimum of five classes per semester. They can take up to eight classes in a single semester, however. Taking one of the two Beginning Summoning classes and one of the three Beginning Transformation classes is a must for First Years. + = Must be approved by a teacher and/or must fulfill a pre-requisite. ++ = Summoner must be capable of using Magic himself or herself. *Beginning Summoning - Magic Branch: One of the two available branches of Beginning Summoning at Sa-iki. This focuses on the magic branch of the Summoner and Hyoru skills, which involve things like the basic mana transfer to the complex mana encapsulation. *Beginning Summoning - Kyo Branch: One of the two available branches of Beginning Summoning at Sa-iki. This focuses on the Kyo branch of the Summoner and Hyoru skills and the effects of a Kyo on the Summoner and Hyoru, which involve things like the basic mind interaction to how a link between a Summoner and Hyoru can be used for other uses besides what's normally taught in the other universities' Beginning Summoning classes. *Beginning Summoner Magic(++): A class for students who are capable of using magic, either by having the Te affinity or their Hyoru having the Te affinity. In this class, basic manipulation of world magic and common basic spells that use world magic will be taught. *Beginning Combat(+): A class that teaches basic combat techniques, both unarmed and armed. The class also emulates duels and other combat scenarios that will test the students' ability to think in battle and how well they can develop a strategy with their Hyoru to overcome opponents. *Beginning Transformation - Human Branch: One of the three Beginning Transformation classes in Sa-iki. While the general basics of transformation are covered, this one explores further in depth transforation into humans and any creature that has a soul whose resonation is similar to human souls. *Beginning Transformation - Creature Branch: One of the three Beginning Transformation classes in Sa-iki. While the genreal basics of transformation are covered, this one explores further in depth transformation into any creature (basically, anything with a soul) that isn't covered by the Human Branch. *Beginning Transformation - Object Branch: One of the three Beginning Transformation classes in Sa-iki. While the general basics of transformation are covered, this one explores further in depth transformation into non-living things, or rather things and beings that do not have a soul. *Beginning Hyoru Magic: A class for students' Hyoru to practice their magic manipulation as well as learn spells with world magic. Just about the same as the equivalent Summoners' magic class but is more fast-paced than the Summoners' equivalent for magic classes as Hyoru are far more instinctive when it comes to magic. *Beginning Alchemy: A class on alchemy. In this class, students will learn the basis of alchemy and how it works, to be able to discern materials that are useful for the creation of basic alchemic items, and being able to create basic alchemic items, such as low grade magic stones. *General Magic Theory 1: A class that looks at one of the fundamental aspects of magic: resonation. The basis of resonation and how resonation affects physical objects are looked at for this class. The class builds up for how different forms of magic all resonate differently depending on the material, which is what is taught in General Magic Theory 2. *(Semester) In-depth Resonance Studies - Materials: This class is recommended to be taken with General Magic Theory 1. It looks at the resonation of physical material more in depth. *(Semester) In-depth Resonance Studies - Souls: This class is recommended to be taken with General Magic Theory 1. It looks at the resonation of souls and the general theory of how souls exist and why generally star magic and pure magic can interact with souls. The exceptions of other forms of magic affecting souls are not looked into during this class. *General Math 1: A class that teaches the fundamentals of Algebra I and Geometry. *General Language Arts 1: A class focused on reading and writing in the common language of Sarasho Kingdom. *World History 1: A class for teaching the history of the current known world. Goes as far back as a few centuries prior to the First Summoner up to the age of the First Summoner. *Sa-iki History 1: A class that taches the history of Sa-iki University and Sa-iki City. It also studies the impact Sa-iki has had throughout the past on the continent it resides on. Covers the establishment of Sa-iki University to the event known in history as "The Rampage." *Study of Magical Creatures 1: A class on magical races. For this beginning level class, the races covered are Elves, Dwarves, and Fairies, all three of which still have some numbers throughout the world. *Medical Studies 1: A class that teaches the basics of medical procedures using both alchemic items, which can be used for treating and helping various living creatures, and basic physical tools, which cannot be used to help non-magical races. *Smithing 1: A class that focuses on the creation of metal objects with the action known as smithing. *Woodworking 1: A class that deals with the creation of wooden objects with carpentry. *(Semester) Beginning Music: A class for those interested in being part of a full orchestra. *(Semester) Beginning Art: A class focused on sketching and composition. *Engineering and Magic: A class that focuses on the creation of machines and certain aspects of machines, such as their magic stones. Second Year Classes /* Will be filled in... eventually */ Third Year Classes /* Will be filled in... eventually */